


Outside One Door

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode 1 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell frowned as he remembered refusing to view a creature ending Supergirl's life recently.
Kudos: 1





	Outside One Door

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell frowned as he remembered refusing to view a creature ending Supergirl's life recently and heard her spirit outside his bedroom door.

THE END


End file.
